


Nicholas Wilde's Super Duper Spectacular Giga Nigger Cooking Adventure, Express Extravaganza!

by F_F_M_D



Series: AMAZING, MISSION COMPLETE! THAT RIGHT THERE, IS WHY YOU'RE THE BEST, BOSS! THE ONE AND ONLY! [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: AMAZING! MISSION COMPLETE - THAT RIGHT THERE IS WHY YOU'RE THE BEST BOSS! THE ONE AND ONLY!, Adventure, Cooking, Niggers, brilliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_F_M_D/pseuds/F_F_M_D
Summary: One dish to rule them all, and one dish to find them! One dish to bring them all - and upon the table; bind them! One dish to rule them all - men shall hail beneath the mightiest dish among them all! The world of men shall all hail beneath mightiest dish of MEAT BALLS!
Series: AMAZING, MISSION COMPLETE! THAT RIGHT THERE, IS WHY YOU'RE THE BEST, BOSS! THE ONE AND ONLY! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837342
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Nicholas Wilde's Super Duper Spectacular Giga Nigger Cooking Adventure, Express Extravaganza!

**Author's Note:**

> Just the greatest soundtrack among them all - ya' know, for listening to's whiles ya' cook up somma' dem' fuckin' meatballs, ain't that right - Tony! AAYY! TONEH!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gSpz-rhldso

His room, all around him: of a scale, far larger overall - of a scale overall, far larger all across than nigh upon all. His room, all around him: much wider, all across - more so than one would assume, and the room all across - much greater upon the matter of length, all the same.

His room allowing one the greatest manner of freedom - upon the matter of movement all about, for one and their self.

His room all around him: in possession of walls, made from the fine matter of lime-stone. The matter of stone cut about in a manner most flawless - and shaded all across unto a stronger hue of White, beneath the strength of paint and paint alone.

His room all around him - so vibrant upon the matter of structure, and so well made overall - in possession of a floor, well made all the same; a floor made from the matter of wood. The wooden floor - belonging to him - shaded all about, unto a deeper hue of rose-wood.

The hue of rose-wood all about the flooring upon his room - pulling out a sheen, in a manner most strong - a matter brought forth from the strength of varnish.

His room - belonging to him and him alone - so well refined, overall in each manner: harboring some figure - standing about in a manner most tall, and in a manner most confident. The figure standing tall, within the confine of the room: a man, of the Canid manner. The figure among the room: standing tall - and tall in truth, in overall form.

The figure among the room: of a form possessing russet fur all across - and too; the figure of a form, possessing cream fur all the same. The figure standing tall: of a form, far slimmer overall - and the Canid manner of man, the Canid figure standing among the room; standing among the room, all alone.

His self all for him to call a companion - setting his shadow aside.

Indeed - the figure standing among his room, the figure standing about in a manner most tall, and in a manner most confident: the man himself, owning the room all around him.

His form - some manner of Canid - of russet fur, and of cream fur all the same; of a taller stature - and of a slimmer build, more so: seeming to belong overall, unto the race of a Fox.

The Fox standing among the room: standing among the room - upon the further-most edge, well across from the door to the room, well behind him. The Fox standing tall - and standing well over some manner of stove, and standing well over some manner of oven, all the same. The manner of stove - the manner of oven: one far larger, upon the matter of overall form.

The manner of oven, within his room - a kitchen, well apparent - in possession of a burner range, across unto a quint; the centre-most burner among them all falling unto current use from the Fox.

Indeed, the burner falling unto a current manner of use; for the Fox standing tall, and gripping about some manner of pan - upon the handle. The Fox pulling the pan toward him, and then proceeding to shove it forth - across and well over the stove, upon the centre-most burner. Pulling the pan across once more - and proceeding to shove the pan forth, once more, all the same.

The Fox proceeding to follow the motion through, once more - then once more over, and over; again and again. The Fox stirring some manner of meal upon the pan - beneath the strength of the motion - some manner of meal, letting off a greater deal of steam unto the air all around him.

The meal made from the Fox: a meal made from the matter of meat. The meat all across the spanning of the pan: rolled unto the shape of a ball - or more so; the matter of meat rolled across unto a number of balls, spanning across unto four. Indeed - the meal made from the matter of meat; a meal comprised from the matter of meat-balls.

The meat-balls across the spanning of the pan: ridden all across in some manner of sauce, of an overall texture much more dense - and the meat-balls all shaded across unto the colour of tan, beneath the strength of it all.

The meat-balls all across the pan, too: ridden all about in some manner of herb - though the matter of the meat-balls ridden about in a herb; well buried beneath the matter of sauce all across them.

The Fox rearing his head across - staring up and unto the room ceiling, well above him. His face ridden all across in an expression of satisfaction - the Fox seeming content - from a manner of smile pulled all across his face, unto the both of his eyes half shut in some more apparent manner of bliss.

Pulling in a great deal of air through his nose - upon the tip of his maw, and pulling in the scent of the meal, all the same; "TSSSSSSSSS! WOOOO! OL' NICKIE WILDE'S MEAT-BALL, EXTRAVAGANZA RECIPE!" - the Fox shouting across the room, beneath the fullest strength of his lungs.

"You know!"; the Fox pulling his head forth once more, and throwing his sight across unto the pan, along the side of the oven beneath him; "The best part - about . . . creating the dish. Known . . . as meatballs . . ."

The Fox reaching across unto his side, left-most - and gripping about some wooden manner of spoon; "Is the part - that lies in knowing . . ."; and pulling the spoon across, and slamming the head of the spoon, well beneath all of the meat and sauce based matter of his meal.

"That niggers don't know how to . . ."; the Fox stirring the meat-balls all across the pan, in a manner much more manual - overall, beneath the strength of a wooden spoon.

"Therefore - it is important . . . for the White Man, to continue creating - the dish . . . known . . . as meatballs . . ."; the Fox rolling the matter of his meal all about, in a manner most casual - of no stress, nor strain all across his form. In neither the matter of his muscle, nor the matter of his fur.

"On a basis . . . most regular - as to . . . remind the dumb niggers . . ."

"That none of them . . . are ever allowed to have anything good in life . . ."; the Fox proceeding to roll the meat matter of his meal, and stir the matter of the sauce all about, even still.

"That . . . they're allowed to have - malt liquor . . . and kool-aid . . ."

"Oh, and - uh . . . f-fast food, fried chicken . . ."

"But, well . . . you know - that's- that's pretty much it . . ."; the Fox slipping the head of the wooden spoon, well beneath the matter of his meal - or more so; well beneath one meat-ball among them all, ridden all across in a coat of sauce, and a coat of herb - and ridden all about in both, in a manner most even.

The Fox growing a smile across his face - one wider, and wider, and wider even still. His face beset beneath the strength of satisfaction, upon the least of all things.

The Fox sniffling about for a smaller fraction of a mere moment, and sniffling about in a manner most casual.

"AAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY! Lookie here! That's a darn good fuggin' meat-ball, right there!"; the Fox nodding his head about, in some manner - some gesture of approval.

"Though it's not like a nigger would know! BWAH! HA! - HWAAA! HAAH! HAAAH! HAAH! HAAAH! HAAH! HAAAH!"; the Fox proceeding to lift up the wooden spoon - and the meat-ball sitting well upon the spoon in the same motion.

The Fox lifting the spoon upward, and upward - then upward some more, even still. The Fox lifting the spoon - and the meat-ball upon it - upon the height about his own head.

The Fox then proceeding to bounce the spoon about, in a manner most soft - in a manner seeming all too similar unto preparation for a throw. Bouncing the matter of the spoon once, and then twice - and then once more. The Fox then tossing the end of the spoon about, in a manner most sudden toward the ceiling of the room - and launching the meat-ball well up unto the air of the room around him, all the same.

The meat-ball being cast up and unto the air - sent up against the strength of gravity, though a strength soon to prevail none the less. For the meat-ball falling down, and returning to the pan, or more-so; unto the floor beneath the Fox.

Though the Fox stepping back - and following the meat-ball all about, and proceeding to open his maw, his jaw in the widest manner. The effort of the Fox to catch it - and an effort successful, all in all; for the meat-ball falling from just above, and the Fox standing well beneath it in a manner most perfect - and snapping his jaw shut upon the falling meal.

The Fox proceeding then, to chew upon the meat-ball - chewing it about in a most content manner; a tooth-free smile spread well across his face.

"Hmmm!"; the Fox swallowing the meat-ball in a manner most swift; "FUUUUUGGGGG! That's such a good MEAT-BALL! WOOOOO!"

". . ."

The Fox standing about for a moment in a manner most idle - and all emotion from upon his face stripped from upon him in a manner most swift.

". . ."

The Fox rearing his head once more toward the room ceiling room, well above him - and screaming across, well beneath the fullest strength of his lungs.

"NYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! JUDITH HOPPS IS A DUMB, FUCKING NIGGER CUNT!"

**Author's Note:**

> THE MEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTBALLS! GIB TOOOOO MEEEEEEEEEEE! GIB TO ME THE MEEEEEAAAAAATTTBBAAAAAAALLLLLLSSSSS!
> 
> NYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
